Don't Fall In Love
by WishxOnxAxStar
Summary: read the first chapter Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Summery of the story:

A girl is moving into a house next to Randy Orton. What is he going to do; he knows that he doesn't want to fall in love after what Sam did to him. But why is this brown haired beauty so captivating. What is he going to do especially with a little girl of his own to protect?

Review and let me know if you think this a good story and If you want me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything besides Rita right now. I wish I did but I don't.

Rita was moving to St. Louis Missouri, she got out of her car and was waiting for her things to get here; they were in a moving truck. Rita opened up the house and looked around she was glad that she bought the place it was a pretty quiet neighborhood; a couple of wrestlers lived there to. She didn't really see the big deal about them living around her. So what they were famous, she wasn't they were just normal people to.

Randy was at his parents' house he lived a house down from him, after he got a divorce from Sam he moved him and his daughter back to around his parents. He knew that he was never going to let him get hurt again. His whole family was there his mom Elaine his father Bob and his brother Nathan and his sister Becky. He looked out the window.

"Hey mom, who is that moving into that old house." Randy asked all his family went over to the window.

"That must be that new girl I was hearing about in the town, she is a good person from what I have heard, I think she is a vet." Elaine said to them.

Rita walked out of the house, she knew that it needed fixed up but it was worth it she liked a challenge. She saw the people staring out the window at her she waved got into her car and went to the store so she could get some food, and supplies that the house needed so that she could fix it up. She finished gathering the things and went back to the house. After she finished getting her things organized in the house there was a knock on the door. She opened the door and there stood the Orton family. Rita invited them in she turned off the radio.

"Hi, can I get you guys anything?" Rita asked them.

"No thanks honey we just wanted to stop and introduce ourselves." Elaine said to her. "I am Elaine Orton. This is Bob my husband, this is Randy, Nathan and Becky our children. And this is Alanna our granddaughter"

"Nice to meet you, I am Rita Swanger." She said to them she shook their hands when she shook hands with Randy she felt a spark and he did to he pulled his hand back as fast as he could.

They all left Rita sat down and thought about Randy. Randy was doing the same thing as her. She laid down and went to bed thinking about Randy.

Rita woke up the next morning and sat up. _What is with this guy, why can't I stop thinking about him?_ Rita got up and took a shower. She got ready to go to work, when she was walking out of the house she look over to Randy's parents house and saw that Randy was on his way out. She waved and just to be polite he waved back. They both got into their cars thinking about each other. They wanted to know what was driving them crazy.

They arrived back home at the same time. Rita waved again and went inside and leaned against the door. Days went past then did weeks and months before Randy came home again. Rita became very close to his family they all really liked her. Even Alanna did, she really liked her.

Randy came home and saw Rita there.

"Hey Rita." He said to her

"Hi Randy." Rita said back to him. "Well I'm going to go back to my house I am pretty sure that you guys got a lot of catching up to do." Rita went to leave the house.

"No Rita come and stay for dinner." Elaine said to her.

"No I just better get going." Rita said

"No you are staying for dinner and that is final." She told Rita.

"Okay then I guess that I am staying." Rita said. Alanna got happy and grabbed Rita's hand and took her to her bedroom and started showing her everything that was. Rita was smiling and so was Alanna. Randy had never seen Alanna that happy even when she was with Sam. He leaned against the door way. They were all called down for dinner.

"So Rita what do you do." Bob asked her

"Oh I am a vet" Rita said to him.

"That is nice, what do you do for fun." Becky said to her.

"Nothing really I normally just sit at home." Rita said to them.

"We need to get you out." Nathan said to her.

"No I really am content at home." Rita answered him.

"Nope isn't there a karaoke bar around here somewhere. We should all go, even you guys." Becky responded looking at her parents. "Alanna can stay with Sarah across the street."

"That is a wonderful idea, let's get ready." They grabbed Rita and took her upstairs and did her hair, makeup and changed her outfit into a pair of jeans and a shirt that showed off her toned stomach (pic of it on profile).

"Guys I don't think that this a good outfit." Rita told them looking at it in the mirror.

"No it is perfect." Elaine and Becky said at the same time.

They left for the bar, all the guys started singing Rita sat down and watched all the Orton's make a fool out of themselves. Rita was dragged up by Becky and Elaine to sing.

"Guys I can't sing." Rita told them.

"It doesn't matter just sing it right." They said together they left. Rita had to sing Isn't That Everything by Danielle Pecker she sang it perfect and very good. They made her sing another one it was Best Days of Your Live by Kellie Pickler. They loved her singing even Randy was really into it. Rita got down.

"Okay I am never doing that again." Rita said sitting down.

"I thought you said that you couldn't sing." Becky said

"I can't sing. I was always put down for it so I hate my voice." Rita said taking a drink of her beer.

"Well I think that you were great." Randy said to her.

"Thanks." Rita said smiling.

Randy loved it when she smiled, he wanted to ask her on a date but after what Sam did could he really trust another woman. Rita was so different he really liked her but decided against it, he couldn't put his heart on the line again for both his sake and Alanna's. They left for the night Randy took Rita to her house.

"Thanks for walking me back." Rita said to him.

"No problem." Randy said he kissed her. "I'm sorry I have to go."

"Randy! Randy wait." Rita yelled.

He jus t kept walking he never looked back at her.

There is the first chapter sorry for the spelling and grammar.

Let me know what you think. Review and I will post another chapter as soon as I can because of school and other things that I have to do.

Do you think Randy should give Rita a chance? Or just let it go and act like it never happened?


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Mrs. Brittiany Orton, thecatchisdeadliest for the reviews on the story sorry it took so long for me to update had school and other things to deal with, my mother is in the hospital so that factored in so, here is the next chapter.

Rita was sitting in her living room after Randy left she wanted to get to know him. She knew that if he would give her a chance she could be the girl for him. She laid down in her bed. She ended up falling asleep with Randy on her mind again.

Randy was sitting in his living room also after putting Alanna to bed. He was thinking what was he doing he knew that he couldn't trust any woman at all, but there was something about Rita that made him curious and wanted to get to know her. He laid down in bed but sleep was the one thing that never came that night.

Rita woke up to knocking on her door.

"Hold on I am coming." Rita yelled down the steps she grabbed her robe and put it on. She answered the door in a tank top and booty short. "Randy." Rita tightened the robe around her body. "What are you doing here?" She asked him

"Look I know last night I took off after the kiss, to tell you the truth I was, am, scared to get involved with anybody. Last person that I was involved with was my wife and that ended badly. I married a girl I thought was perfect for me. Don't get me wrong I wouldn't change on thing because then I wouldn't have Alanna and she is my world right now." Randy started to explain, "But I want to get to know you, for you. My daughter loves you and I can't even go to bed at night without you on my mind. So how about tonight me and you go out on a 'date' so that we can get to know each other."

"Randy that sound like a good idea." Rita said to him. "And for the record you're on my mind all the time to." Rita closed the door and left him hanging.

Randy smiled and went over to his mom's house which is where Alanna was staying at.

"Hi mom." Randy said when he walked into the door.

"Hi baby."Elaine said kissing him on the cheek. "So what have you done today?"

"Well I went over to Rita's house and talked to her for a while we decided that we are going to go on a date tonight and see where that takes us." Randy told her eating a muffin.

"That is good. I really like Rita she is a lot better than the other girls that you bring home, and she is better than Sam. I have never seen Alanna that happy when she sees one of your friends that is a girl." Elaine told him.

"Yeah I know that is why I asked her to go out with me. I think I started thinking about me and Alanna, not just me." Randy said back to her.

"Yeah you have to Randy you now have a daughter to think about, but I think Rita is what she wants as a mother figure. I know she is something that I want for my granddaughter to look up to as a mother. I really hope that you guys can get together you guy would make a really cute couple." Elaine said to him

"Mom I think you're jumping a head a couple of months maybe even years before I can put my heart on the line again." Randy told her throwing away his wrapper.

"No I know it you guys will get to together. Call it a mother intuition." Elaine told him.

"Yeah mom okay, me and Alanna are going to go to the park call me if you need anything." Randy said to her.

"Okay I will sweetie." Elaine said kissing both of their cheeks and watched as they left.

Randy and Alanna went to the park Rita was there running with two husky dogs (picture on profile), she had her iPod on while she was running with the dogs. Alanna went to run over to her.

"Alanna stop leave Ms. Swanger alone okay, go play now." Randy said to her, he watched Rita; she stopped so she could give the dogs some water and so that she could drink some. She saw him smiled and kept running he couldn't help but smirk a little bit.

Night came by so fast soon it was time for their date Rita put on a little black dress with a design by Ed Hardy. (picture on profile), She was waiting for the knock on the door. She was drinking water when she heard it.

"I'm coming. Rita yelled as she walked to the door in her 4 ½ inch high heels with a skull in pink with bows on them. "Randy." Rita said when she saw him.

"Here I bought these for you." Randy handed her a dozen roses.

"Thank you." Rita took them and kissed his cheek, "I'm going to put these in a vase and be right back." Rita wandered back into the house. Randy came in to wait for her he saw the two dogs laying the corner asleep. "Okay I'm ready."

"Okay lets go." Randy said to her.

They arrived at the restaurant. They got there and were having a blast until Randy's ex-wife came up and spilled her drink all over Rita.

"You know what Randy I had a good time but I am not going to deal with this I'm sorry." Rita pulled money out of her purse and threw it onto the table, she got up and hailed a cab and went home.

Back with Randy and Sam

"I hope your happy Sam, I finally meet somebody who I like, and our daughter likes and you just have to ruin it, why, I didn't ruin your relationships even thought I wasn't happy with them." Randy said looking at her.

"I did it because Alanna is only going to call me mommy, not that stupid bitch, get over it I will destroy her and you before you even get started." Sam said with a smirk on her face.

"You know what Sam fuck you." Randy paid for his meal and left.

"Sam was smirking to herself and thought _now that was too easy. _

Rita got changed and was on the computer making her appointments organized when there wasa knock at the door.

"Go away I'm busy." Rita yelled

"Rita we need to talk." Randy hollered back

"No we don't Randy just go I have work that I need to finish." Rita said.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me." Randy responded.

"Fine." Rita got up and went to the door. "What do you need to talk about that couldn't wait until I saw you again? Which I was hoping was never." Rita crossed her arms

"Look Rita you are the best thing that has happened to me in a while, I don't want to lose you because my ex wife is a bitch, look what I'm saying is I'm sorry for her actions, and not to take them out on me or Alanna. We both really like you a lot." Randy told her

"Look Randy I think that I need time to see where this is going, I haven't been here long and I might have to leave. Something came up with my family back home I don't want to get your hopes up and then I never come back. Just give me time, when I do come back from home we can talk some more okay. I just need to get things under control." Rita explained

"Okay but I am holding you to that." Randy said "Goodnight Rita" he leaned down and kissed her lips. "I don't regret that." Randy did it again then left the house leaving Rita touching her lips.

Please Review and let me know what you think. Do you think Rita is going to come back right away or take a while? Do you think they will get together and admit their feelings? Or by the time Rita comes back is it to late to win the Legend Killers heart?


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anybody except Rita, I would like to thank FreakofMMH for helping me with this chapter. If you haven't already read her stories they are really good. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed. Keep on reviewing.

Rita finally came home after a month of being gone. She helped her parents out a lot but then they told her she needed to go back home. When she got home she looked over at Randy's house and saw him outside with Melina and a girl that looked like Alanna's mother but then Alanna ran inside and Randy and the woman were getting into a fight. Rita closed the curtain and went and watched some television. Until there was a knock on the door. Rita got up and answered it.

"Alanna what are you doing here?" Rita asked her

"My mom and dad are fighting and I don't want to be around them so I figured that I could come over here." She told her

"Come in Alanna. Does your father know that you are over here?" Rita asked her

"No but he will figure it out. I left him a note. Can I play with your dogs?" she said to Rita

"Yeah go right ahead." She closed the door after she came inside. "You hungry?" Rita asked her

"Yeah me and daddy were getting ready to eat when mommy came. I don't really like her she left when I was little." Alanna told Rita.

"Really, okay well follow me into the kitchen." Rita told her.

Alanna and her went into the kitchen, Rita got some soup out and made it for her.

"There you go honey." Rita said giving her some

"Thank you Rita." She said before she started to eat.

Rita smiled and looked out the window Randy looked really upset.

"Honey I will be back, just stay here and watch the dogs and eat your food okay." Rita said to her.

"Okay" Alanna answered back.

Rita went out the door and went over to Randy's house she knocked on the door he opened it up.

"What Rita. I'm kinda of looking for something." He told her

"Is that something your daughter?" Rita asked him.

"How did you know?" He asked scratching his head

"Because Randy she is over at my house right now eating and watching the dog." Rita told him

"Why is she over there? Please tell me she didn't hear me and Sam fighting." He asked her

"Yeah she did that is why she came over." Rita said to him. "Maybe you should have kept it down a little bit."

"I am so sorry Rita. I will get her as soon as I can. How about right now?" He said to her.

"Randy its fine, she was really good and she is." Rita said.

Randy and Rita walked back over to her house they were laughing at each other. They opened up the door.

"Alanna your father is here to take you home." Rita yelled Alanna came running out and latched onto Rita's leg

"I don't wanna go." She started to cry

"Alanna don't cry." Rita knelt down and held her and held her. "How about I come over to your place for a little while okay?"

"Daddy can she." Alanna asked him.

"I guess she can. " Randy answered her they all walked over to Randy's house. Rita stayed until Alanna fell asleep.

"Can I tuck her into bed?" Rita asked him

"Yeah sure go ahead." Randy told her.

Rita picked her up and walked to her room, Randy was watching them. Rita put her into the bed and covered her up, she kissed her head.

"Good night Alanna." Rita whispered to her she shut off the lights and went closed the bedroom door after her. She bumped into Randy

"Oh I'm sorry." Rita said to him

"It's okay, you know that she really likes you." Randy told her "All the other girls that I have tried to bring home she wouldn't even talk to them."

"I have that impression on everybody I meet." Rita said with a smile

"Yeah you do." Randy said to her "Would you want a cup of coffee before you go home?"

"Yeah I would." Rita answered him.

They walked down into the kitchen Rita had a seat at the island that he had in the kitchen.

"So, how has work been?" Rita asked him.

"Really good, Alanna watches me so that awesome, I just hate when I have to leave her." Randy told her

"I know what you mean I would hate to leave her to." Rita answered him.

"Look I know that this is a friendship, but would you like to have dinner with me?" He asked her

"Randy I would love to." Rita said to him.

He handed her a cup of coffee and they went into the living room, Rita sat down on the couch next to Randy.

"So what time should I be ready for dinner?" Rita asked him

"What about seven tomorrow?" He asked

"Sounds great." Rita looked at her watch. "Oh I have to go I will see you tomorrow night."

Randy walked her to the door.

"I will see you tomorrow." He said

"Yeah you will." Rita answered him

"Well I guess that this is bye." He told her

"Yeah I guess so." Rita said back

They looked at each other. Rita stood on her tippy toes and kissed him.

"Wow." They both said when they pulled away.

"I will see you tomorrow." Rita kissed him again before she walked out the door and back to her own house, she looked at her dogs "I think this is I I think he is the one." Rita said before she climbed into bed and went to sleep.


End file.
